Vizimir II Sprawiedliwy
Vizimir II |obraz = |podpis obrazu = |miejsce zamieszkania = Tretogor, Redania |data i miejsce śmierci = 1/2 lipca 1267 r. |okoliczności śmierci = zamordowany |pseudonimy = Sprawiedliwy |tytuły = król Redanii |rasa = człowiek |płeć = mężczyzna |profesja = monarcha |relacje = Heribert Kłótnik (ojciec) Diana de Saint-Villiers (matka) Hedwig (żona) Radowid V Srogi (syn) Millegarda (córka) Dalimira (córka) |książki = Ostatnie życzenie (wspomniany) Krew elfów Czas pogardy Chrzest ognia Wieża Jaskółki Pani Jeziora Sezon burz |opowiadania = Wiedźmin |gry = Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów (wspomniany) Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon (wspomniany) Wojna Krwi: Wiedźmińskie Opowieści (wspomniany) |inne = Genealogie Audiobooki (Adam Ferency) }} Vizimir II Sprawiedliwy – syn Heriberta Kłótnika i Diany de Saint-Villiers, król Redanii od co najmniej 1237 do 1267, mąż Hedwig, ojciec Radowida, Millegardy i DalimiryGenealogie. Charakterystyka Vizimir był wrogiem cesarstwa, lecz mimo tego potrafił zachować trzeźwy umysł, był świadomy zagrożenia ze strony Nilfgaardu. Konsekwentnie dążył do zmniejszenia wpływów Nilfgaardu na Północy. Nie było jednak dla niego odrażające dzieciobójstwo, jeśli wymagała tego racja stanu, nie stronił również od przedmiotowego traktowania Vissegerda. Ufał najprawdopodobniej tylko Dijkstrze, jednak liczył się ze zdaniem Filippy Eilhart. Biografia Znał męża królowej Meve z Lyrii, lecz nie wiadomo kiedy się poznali. Młodość Vizimir urodził się jako syn króla Heriberta Kłótnika i temerskiej szlachcianki Diany de Saint-Villiers. Małżeństwo jego rodziców było morganatyczne, czyli niepodnoszące do stanu monarszego Diany i jej dzieci. Kobieta zadbała jednak o to, by zapis o morganatyczności małżeństwa został zapomniany. Planowano obsadzić Vizimira na tronie jeszcze przed jego narodzinami, ponieważ zawczasu nadano mu tradycyjne królewskie imię. Po śmierci ojca bez przeszkód został koronowany na króla Redanii. Wczesne rządy Wraz ze śmiercią ojca Vizimir odziedziczył złe stosunki z Kapitułą Czarodziejów, z którą Heribert pokłócił się o pieniądze. Na czarodziejów został nałożony zbójecki podatek. Vizimir zdołał jednak zażegnać spór. Jego żoną była Hedwig z Malleore, z którą miał troje dzieci: Radowida, Milenę, zwana Milką oraz Dalimirę, zwaną Dalką. Do dworu króla Vizimira należeli m.in. szpieg i hrabiaVizimir kazał tak się przedstawiać Dijkstrze, by nie drażnić wielmożów. Sigismund Dijkstra oraz zasiadająca w radzie królewskiej czarodziejka Filippa EilhartKrew elfów, która dyktowała Vizimirowi królewskie orędzia i edykty''Czas pogardy. Po śmierci króla Temerii Medella (po 1231 r.) Vizimir chciał wydać Dalmirę za nowego temerskiego króla – Foltesta. Redański król wysłał poselstwo, lecz Foltest chciał biec i lżyć posłów. Nawiązał bowiem wówczas skandaliczny romans z własną siostrą, Addą Temerską, i spłodził z nią dziecko. Zamierzał nawet poślubić siostrę i uczynić królowąOpowiadanie ''Wiedźmin. Ostatecznie Milena została przeznaczona do szkoły czarodziejek w Aretuzie, a Dalimira poświęciła się kapłaństwu. Po 1239 r. (możliwe, że w 1245''Sezon burzNie wiadomo, czy spór o przesuwanie słupów granicznych w ''Sezonie Burz jest tym samym, o którym wspomina Velerad w opowiadaniu Wiedźmin.) Vizimir II miał zatargi terytorialne z Foltestem. Wojny z Nilfgaardem W czasie I Wojny z Nilfgaardem wojownicy Czterech Królestw zjednoczyli się i uznali komendę Vizimira Redańskiego. Po wojnie Vizimir i Foltest powrócili do sporów wojny celnej. Redański król wymógł na Novigradzie prawo składu. Foltest odpowiedział retorsyjnym i bezwzględnym prawem składu w Wyzimie i Gors Velen, mocno godząc tym redańskich kupców. Vizimir zaostrzył więc cła na temerskie wyroby, chroniąc tym samym redańską gospodarkę. Do Temerii bowiem napływały tanie nilfgaardzkie towary z manufaktur. Gdyby towary te przedostały się przez granicę, gospodarka Redanii mogłaby runąć, ponieważ Redania nie posiadała prawie w ogóle manufaktur, a rzemieślnicy nie wytrzymaliby konkurencji. Po rzezi Cintry zaginęła cintryjska księżniczka Cirilla. Dijkstra otrzymał od Vizimira rozkazy ustalenia pobytu dziewczęcia. Filippa Eilhart również otrzymała rozkazy od króla, ale nie zastosowała się do nich usprawiedliwiając się tym, że król popełnia błąd, a ona sama nie może powiedzieć mu wprost o jego pomyłce. Postanowiła sabotować pracę Dijkstry uprzedzając Geralta przed spotkaniem ze szpiegiem. W rzeczywistości przeszkadzała dlatego, że chciała wykorzystać dziewczynę do własnych celów. Zjazd królów w Hagge Podczas zjazdu królów w Hagge Vizimir naradzał się z królową Meve z Lyrii oraz królami Foltestem z Temerii, Henseltem z Kaedwen i Demawendem z Aedirn. Redański król był świadomy zagrożenia ze strony Nilfgaardu, w przeciwieństwie do Henselta. Poruszył również kwestię Scoia'tael, wolnych elfów i innych nieludzi. Podczas burzy mózgów zaproponował poszczucie nilfgaardzkiego wybrzeża, od Jarugi po Ebbing, Crachem an Craite ze Skellige wspartym flotą Ethaina z Cidaris. Vizimira zaskoczył pomysł Foltesta o odebraniu Nilfgaardczykom Cintry. Zwrócił uwagę na to, że czarodzieje nie poprą ataku na Nilfgaard. Zawieszenie broni było bowiem dziełem Vilgefortza, miało się ono przerodzić później w trwały pokój. Debatując o przyszłości Cintry po jej odzyskaniu, ze strony Vizimira padła wizja niezawisłego, silnego i wolnego kraju. W oczach redańskiego króla miało to być przedmurze Północy i żelazna brama. Propozycję małżeństwa morganatycznego Vissegerda z Cirillą odrzucił. W przekonaniu Vizimira, Vissegerd nie był partnerem, a narzędziem. Król zaproponował dzieciobójstwo, ponieważ Cirilla nie mogła wpaść w niepowołane ręce. Prowokacja w Glevitzingen Podczas królewskiej narady w Hagge królowie zdecydowali się na działanie. Prowokacja w Glevitzingen miała umożliwić Północy zaatakowanie Nilfgaardu bez ryzykowania utraty poparcia wśród czarodziejów i innych królów Północy. Królowie porozumiewali się za pomocą słownych wiadomości przekazywanych przez gońców królewskich. Jeden z nich, Aplegatt, przejął wiadomość do Vizimira od Hansoma. Gdy dotarł do Tretogoru, upoważniony do odbierania wiadomości Sigismund Dijkstra otrzymał listy i ustny przekaz. Demawend przekazał Vizimirowi, że prowokatorzy są gotowi na drugą noc po lipcowym nowiu, nie zaszczyci obecnością czarodziejów na bankiecie na Thanedd (to samo zalecił Vizimirowi) oraz że Lwiątko nie żyje. Nakazał również przypilnować, by Foltest nie skrewił. Dijkstra w imieniu Vizimira przekazał posłańcowi, że należy powstrzymać prowokatorów. Przewrót na Thanedd Król nie brał bezpośredniego udziału w bankiecie. Oddelegował jednak Sigismunda Dijkstrę i Filippę Eilhart, którzy zorganizowali przewrót, uprzedzając tym samym plany Vilgefortza. Dijkstra przed bankietem dowiedział się, że Cirilla została zapisana przez Yennefer do Aretuzy. Adeptki na czas bankietu zostały chwilowo przeniesione do Loxii. Na początku przewrotu Dijkstra złapał Geralta. Gdy zostali sami, szpieg na polecenie króla poprosił wiedźmina o odebranie Cirilli z Loxii, by była bezpieczna przy Vizimirze. Filippa Eilhart nie wiedziała o tych planach. Podczas zajść w Garstangu Cirilla jako medium poinformowała czarodziejów, że dzień przed przewrotem Vizimir został zamordowany. Śmierć Dzień przed przewrotem na Thanedd Vizimir został zasztyletowany. Zleciła to Filippa EilhartPani Jeziora, a wykonał półelfChrzest ognia. Redania po śmierci króla pogrążyła się w chaosie, władzę przejęła królowa Hedwig z Malleore, a później Rada RegencyjnaWieża Jaskółki. Gdy informacja o rasie zamachowca wyszła na jaw, we wszystkich królestwach rozpoczęto polowanie na Scoia'tael oraz nilfgaardzkich szpiegów. Według plotek, Vizimir został ugodzony sztyletem w bok, a później przeszyty aż po gardę. Po śmierci zyskał przydomek Sprawiedliwy. Władzę po nim przejął Radowid V, zwany później Srogim. Gry Wczesne życie Vizimir w młodości został uratowany przez myśliwego Stefana, którego, w podzięce za uratowanie królewicza, Heribert Kłótnik nobilitował''Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon''. Ciekawostki * Przed 1245 r. w Novigradzie wielu ludzi mówiło o tym, że w Wyzimie wygląda się Vizimira jako wybawiciela i prawdziwego monarchę, * Vizimir płacił Dijkstrze ekstra premię od każdej rozszyfrowanej tajemnicy. Przypisy Uwagi en:Vizimir II cs:Vizimir II Spravedlivý de:Vizimir fr:Vizimir II uk:Візімір II Справедливий it:Vizimir II pt-br:Vizimir II ru:Визимир II Справедливый Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Dynastia Redańska Kategoria:Redańczycy Kategoria:Postacie z Krew elfów